The words Best Friend become redefined
by xXxXxXmxmXxXxXx
Summary: Mello and Matt have been best friends since the moment they met. But what if mello wanted soemthing more? Mello's POV
1. Chapter 1

One of the first things you learn when you arrive at the Wammy's House is the fact that, yes, you will have to share a room with one, if not more than one, other person. If you expected privacy, that wasn't going to happen no matter how hard you try. Bedrooms are a no go, bathrooms are set up like public bathrooms, and there's so many other kids there that it doesn't matter where the hell you go, you'll still end up surrounded by other kids, usually asking what you're up to. Once you learn and except that fact, you'll have no problem fitting in, and will most likely end up with friends. And some of these kids turn into the best friends you could ever have.

Take Lawliet-chan for example. One of the most quiet and reserved kids in the joint, but once you got to know him, one of the most loyal people you'll meet--and probably the most helpful. Besides, if he got mad at you for something, you could beg for forgiveness by bribing him with sweets. That usually put you on his good side.

Then there's Near. I hate his guts, and he usually keeps to himself. But even so, I'd still defend him with my life--someone needs to show him he's worth something. He's usually playing with toys, being the youngest of our little group.

Lastly, there's Matt. Kind of a nerd, but we all were in our own ways. Played video games for every console you could think of, and any genre, really. If he could avoid confrontation, he would. My one complaint about him was his smoking habit…and the fact that he was oblivious to _**everything**_when he had a game console/controller in his hands…you could cover his face and he'd continue playing…dumb ass…I don't know why I even bothered trying to get his attention.

Huh? Did I like Matt? What are you, nuts?! I'm not gay! I'm just a really good friend who was worried about him! Good friends worry about each other, right?

No argument there? Good.

Even so…Even while at the Wammy's house, I didn't see him as often as I would have liked--no, that wasn't a gay remark! He's just…my best friend…and…yeah…SHUT UP! You know nothing!

Matt roomed with Near and some other kids. Generally, he stayed in his room, playing his games, unless it was time to eat, or somebody kicked him outside--then he brought either his Game boy or PSP out and continued to play. I'm half convinced he's going to get carpel tunnel from all of that. Not counting the four laptops he has and the shit there.

No, really, I'm not obsessed. Okay…maybe…

It just so happened that, by chance, I got my chance to talk to him one day when the power went out--YAY ME!--and Matt couldn't find a single set of batteries.(Guess who's fault that was? Yup, all mine!) That left him to actually--le gasp!--_**TALK**_ to people. What a tragedy, right?

Most of the younger kids were scared shitless from the thunder storm outside, most of which were running around trying to find their favorite care-taker. This left me to find Matt.

Matt's not a hard person to find. Like I said before, he's usually in his room. And he was, tearing the room apart to find batteries. I couldn't help but laugh when I walked in. From what I could see with the flashlight's beam, things had been thrown all over the floor in the red-head's attempt to find his precious batteries--hee hee, you'll never find them SUCKAH! My chuckle caught his attention, and he practically pounced on me, attempting to pry the flashlight from my hands. "You have batteries," he said frantically. "Give it."

I snorted a bit. "As if. I need this to see."

He looked at me, the light glinting off his goggles. He blinked his emerald orbs at me before scowling. "give."

I scowled back, holding the flashlight closer to my chest. "And if I say no?"

Matt looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't know."

"I'll tell you what," I muttered, encasing him in light from the miniature beam. "If you sit and chat with me, I'll tell you where you can find a set of batteries." I smiled, though I doubted he could see it. "How's that?"

"Is that all I have to do?"

"Depends…do you have chocolate?"

"Yeah.

"Give me that too then."

I heard him laugh, and my face got really warm. I smiled a bit--he had a nice laugh. He turned to the desk next to us, and raided one of the drawers, pulling out a bar of chocolate and handing it to me. "It's all have."

I took it, hiding my blush behind the wrapper as I attempted to open it with my teeth. After a short struggle, he took it from me, despite my indignant squawk, and opened it himself before shoving it back in my mouth. I blinked at him for a moment, and giggled nervously before following him onto his bed, where he collapsed with a groan. "Not one for power outages, I'm guessing," I muttered, biting a chunk of chocolate off the bar.

He shook his head. "Especially when I don't have batteries to play my hand-held."

"What about your PSP?" I asked, remembering that the PSP didn't take normal batteries.

"forgot to charge it."

"oh…" I nodded, pretending I knew what he was talking about.

He glanced at me slowly, his goggles glinting in the flashlight's glow. "…You didn't get that, did you?"

Well, no use fooling him. I shook my head. "sorry."

He propped himself up on his elbow, eyeing me curiously. "What'd you say your name was?"

"I didn't." I smiled, taking another bite of chocolate. "They call me Mello."

"I meant your birth name."

I blinked. No one ever wanted to know that. "…Mihael Keehl…"

He nodded, sitting up. "Foreign…I like it." He kind of chuckled to himself before turning to me. "Sounds Russian." He leaned in a minute. "But you know, for such a boyish name…you look a lot like a girl." Then, he licked my cheek and sprung off the bed faster than I could register what happened. Once it all processed, I let out a disgusted cry and ran after him, flashlight in hand. I got a bit turned around in the dark hallways, the flashlight and lightning strikes my only source of illumination in the dark corridors. I actually got a little lost, and almost gave up. I sat down in the middle of the hallway in a huff, aiming the flashlight to the north end of the hallway, half hoping Matt would come back that way.

"…You looka like a lady…"

I jumped, emitting a small "eep" as I spun around on the tile floor, aiming my flashlight at Matt, willing my heart to return to its normal pace, despite the fact that I just nearly shit twice and died. Matt smiled sheepishly at me in apology. "Jesus Christ, Matt! You _**trying**_ to kill me?!" I clutched a stitch in my chest, feeling my heart doing a frantic rabbit dance against my ribs almost painfully.

He leaned in, his face inches from mine. "If I was trying, I would have succeeded…" he smiled. "and, if I remember right, I didn't give you my name…"

"Thank Near for that…"

"Near…" he looked thoughtful for a moment. "Oh, you mean Nate River, right?" he smiled. "I'm not the least bit surprised. My birth name is Mail Jeevus, actually." His smile broadened. "Mello and Matt…hey, we're M&M's!" He giggled a bit, and it made me smile. He stood up before holding out his hand and pulling me up with shocking strength. "Sorry about that."

I smiled sheepishly. "It's fine. I don't mind too much."

"Obviously," he said with a smirk. When I blinked in bewilderment, he glanced down at our hands, which were still interlocked. I blushed furiously, and tore my hand away, tucking it behind my back. "Not like I do, either," Matt muttered, taking my hand back and kissing it tenderly, making me blush more. Randomly, Lawliet's voice popped in my head.

"_**He's a nice boy."**_ he said. _**"I say you give him a chance. Gay or not, Mello, I know that you'll be one to experiment.**_" I sighed a bit. Lawliet was right, I was the curious one of our group. I scowled suddenly, Near's irritating voice penetrating my skull.

"**Matt is a flirt,"** he told me. "**I wouldn't trust him, regardless what L said. He'll just end up hurting you, like he has the others."** I shook my head furiously. I wasn't about to let what Near said get to me. I liked Matt--he was nice, and we hit it off pretty well. Besides, who said it was going to get more complicated than friendship?

………

You know it will, otherwise there wouldn't be a story, and there wouldn't be a Yaoi warning on the summary, huh? Damn…but chill, that won't be for a while. Just sit back and relax, kiddies, we'll get there soon enough.

Anyway, Matt and I sat in the hallway talking for maybe over an hour before the power came on, and we didn't really notice until Near and Lawliet came down the hall, followed by swarms of midgets--I mean, younger kids…(No, I'm not going to hell for that comment, I swear…)

To be honest, talking with Matt was fun. He was down-to-Earth, and understanding, and I could tell we were going to be the best of friends. I turned to follow after Lawliet to our room when I felt Matt's hand on my shoulder. "Hey…my room, noon. Kay?"

I blinked slowly. Suddenly, I smiled, though I wasn't really sure why, and my cheeks turned pink. "Yeah. Okay." I let Lawliet lead me down the hall back to our dorm, and Near dragged matt in the opposite direction. For some reason, I was really happy, and I guess I was humming to myself, because Lawliet was staring at me.

"did something happen?" he asked, curling into a ball on his bed and stuffing a lollipop in his mouth. "You seem overly happy since this morning."

I shrugged. "I don't know why I'm so happy."

"Seems like you two hit it off," he said, pulling the tootsie pop from his mouth. "Good to know. You need more friends anyway."

"Thanks, L-chan, that makes me feel sooooo good." I rolled my eyes, rolling onto my back and staring at the ceiling, fighting back a smile that was tugging at my lips. Matt had invited me to his room. That made me feel all bubbly inside, and I sighed. "He makes me, I dunno…happy."

Lawliet smiled to himself. "I can tell. I think things will develop between you two."

"Like what?" I yelped a bit, sitting up to stare at him. "What are you getting at?"

Lawliet shrugged. "Just call it intuition…but things will happen."

"Like?!"

He shrugged again. "It all depends on you, Mello."

I scowled to myself. I didn't like that answer. I eyed him cautiously. "You know something," I hissed, leaning forward slightly. "I know you do, L-chan. Otherwise you wouldn't make such weird comments…"

"I know as much as you do," he said slowly. His response was sincere, and I silently cursed him. "It's just a feeling I have, Mello. Take it as you will."

I huffed, folding my arms over my chest and flopping back on the bed. "Yeah, but knowing my luck, what I'm thinking and what you mean are on completely different levels."

"You never know," Lawliet mused. "They might be the same." I watched him roll onto his back, then turn to face the wall. I huffed again, turning my back to him as I reached for the light switch. There was no way we were on the same wave length.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning was gray, cold, and overall, depressing. It was the kind of angst morning that made emo kids want to slit their wrists, or maybe just end it all there. Me? Well…I was still in my euphoric mood from the day before. I was humming softly to myself while I got dressed, and I think I might have even skipped down the stairs to the dining hall. As I had suspected, there was no sign of Matt anywhere in the dining hall, and I sat in my usual spot beside Lawliet, and across from Near. Normally, there would be an argument of some sort between myself and Near, usually caused by the younger's attempt to piss me off. But this morning…I barely took notice of him. It was like all the things that normally bugged the hell out of me were practically non-existent. AND IT WAS NICE!! Nothing, and I mean NOTHING, was going to ruin my mood. It was amazing.

By the time I had come to the conclusion I was having the best orgasmic high of my life, I had found myself at Matt's door, and…

I GOT SCARED, DAMMIT!!

What the hell was expecting from me?! We were just going to be friends, right? Nothing more, nothing less…? My blissful disposition evanesced quickly, replacing it with utmost fear, and I felt my face loose its color. What the hell had I been so excited about? There was nothing special about him; he was just as amazing as Lawliet or Near, so why had I been so excited?

I turned away from the door in a huff, crossing my arms. "What's so great about him, Mihael?" I asked myself, scowling. "Yeah, he's nice, down-to-Earth, and severely charming, but so are half the people here! What makes him any different?"

"Maybe it's the fact that he's invited you over."

I jumped, spinning around to find Matt standing in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe. His goggles were slung haphazardly around his neck, and he had an unlit cigarette between his fingers. His green eyes watched me curiously. "Uh…" I straightened a bit, feeling my face turn pink. "How much of that did you hear?"

"All of it," he admitted, shrugging. I shrunk back a bit, embarrassed. He wasn't supposed to hear that. "But it's cool." He smiled, waving me inside. "I'm flattered, actually."

I giggled a bit, accepting his invitation and stepping inside. It was evident that he had cleaned up since the night before. There was still a pile of clothes on the left side of his bed (I knew it was his by the four laptops that peppered the bedspread), but otherwise, it was remotely clean. Needless to say, I was impressed.

Matt maneuvered passed me, and sat on his bed. He looked around for a moment, before moving three of his laptops to the floor, where they sat and hummed their electronic songs. Then he patted the bed. "Come, sit."

"I feel privileged," I admitted laughing as I sat beside him. "I mean, you moved your laptops for me."

"Well, you are my guest." He smiled and leaned in. "Just between us," he whispered, "They haven't quite realized that I'm cheating on them."

"Oh?" I cooed, playing along. "With whom?"

"With you," he said. And he was serious; I could tell when I looked him in the eye. He smiled softly at me, and I felt a tremor up my spine. I wanted to look away, and pick at the imaginary fuzz on my black shirt, but I couldn't. It was weird, but I just continued to stare at him, my face steadily deepening in color. His eyes were…hypnotizing, if you will. After a moment, he took my hand and kissed it again, breaking the spell and allowing me to look at my shirt, plucking at it nervously. I had never felt like this before. It was odd…and I liked it. I liked the feeling I got whenever Matt touched me, and how my heart began to race every time he said my name, how his voice and his laugh made me smile…I loved it all.

"…Ello. Mello? Hellooooooo?"

I blinked furiously, glancing at Matt, who looked concerned. "Huh? What?"

"I was asking you if you were okay. You got really quiet and fidgety; I thought I had done something to offend you."

I shook my head roughly, my pale blond tresses splaying out as I moved. "No, I'm fine!" I smiled. "I was just thinking, that's all."

"About what?"

I thought quickly, trying to come up with a decent lie. "What we should talk about." I turned in a potentially painful angle, glancing outside. "It's not raining, you want to talk outside?"

"But it's cold."

"Get a jacket!" I hopped off the bed. "I'll meet you in the entrance hall, okay?"

Matt blinked at me, but smiled and nodded. I bolted down the hallway to mine and L-chan's room, where I snatched my ebony, fur-trimmed jacket out of the closet, and slammed my matching boots on my feet before running down the stairs to find a patiently waiting Matt in the entrance hall. He urged me to catch my breath first, laughing a bit at my frantic clamor. Once I had managed to catch my breath, I looked him up and down. He was wearing his black and white striped shirt, his blue jeans, which were tucked into his boots, and a tan, furry jacket with no sleeves. I scrunched my nose at it, and he laughed. "Not the most fashionable jacket, I know, but it does the job." He took my hand before opening the door. "C'mon."

We stepped outside, and were greeted with a powerful gust of cold air; I squawked involuntarily as the burst mussed my hair, and matt laughed. The rush calmed, and the red head led me over to one of the large oak trees in the courtyard. It was gargantuan, and had been beaten up over the years (As if the random carvings couldn't tell you that much) by couples who had sat there before--wait, did I just call Matt and I a couple? Awe, fuck a duck and call it Christmas…

Yeah, I **did** just say that. Got a problem with it? No, I didn't think so.

The air was cool, and as we sat under the tree, I began to regret my idea of talking outside; the wind sent chills up my spine, and, as I hesitantly stared up at the charcoal colored clouds, I thought for sure that the sky was going to open up and deliver another onslaught of precipitation (Whether that meant, rain, hail, sleet or snow, I wasn't sure. As far as I was concerned, it could have been all of the above). Matt didn't seem the least bit phased by the declining temperature, despite the fact that his jacket had no sleeves. In fact, he seemed perfectly comfortable! …Stupid jerk off and his high body temperature. I tried to pretend that I was perfectly content, but the harder that I tried, the colder I got! I shivered a bit underneath the layer of fuzzy coat, the fur along the collar tickling my nose a bit as I wriggled deeper into the covering. I guess my random (thought un-noticeable) movement caught Matt's attention. He glanced over at me, tucking his unlit cigarette in his mouth as he pulled vermilion lighter from his pocket. "You cold?" he asked, lighting up as he took a quick drag.

I scowled a bit at the bad apple, curling a bit into my coat. "Maybe a little," I admitted, glancing off at the semi-covered mountain range. "What's it to you? And do you have to do that?"

Matt blinked, confused. "Do what?"

"…That…" I pointed at the cigarette, my nose scrunched up slightly as the smoke began to irritate my lungs.

The red head blinked at me for a moment, seemingly confused, before watching the smoke curl in an almost serpentine pattern to the sky. "What?" he asked, still evidently confused. "What's wrong?"

"First of all," I began, straightening. "It's unhealthy, and you're going to croak before your time. Second, it makes other people sick…" I scowled. "Like me." I swallowed hard, resisting the cough in my throat and blinking back the water in my eyes.

Matt stared at me, shocked, before looking at the cigarette. His brow furrowed, but he put the cigarette out and tossed it aside. "Alright, I won't smoke around you if it bothers you so much."

I blinked, but smiled and blushed slightly. "Thank you, Matt. It means a lot to me." I giggled. "My lungs thank you too."

"I'm sure they do." We laughed at the pure stupidity of the situation, looking the opposite direction than the other. After a few moments, our guffaws died down, and it was silent. Literally; the wind didn't even rustle the leaves above us. I sighed, and Matt turned to me slowly. "So…what are we going to talk about?"

I hummed to myself for a moment, and then shrugged. "To be honest…I have no idea." I fought a grin, only to snort and send Matt into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. I smiled, finding myself in that happy little state again. Matt was amazing--he had a smile that could send chills down your spine, and a laugh that sent warmth into the core of your being. Not to mention his gorgeous eyes, to-die-for hair, and remarkable charisma. Oops…did I say that out loud? SHIT!

It fell quiet again, and I began to stare at my feet. It was a little awkward, but I still felt good about Matt's company. I opened my mouth to say something, when there was a loud crack, followed by a burst that split the sky. I stared up at the veil, before blinking furiously as a drop hit me smack in the eye. I spluttered violently, rubbing at my eye. "What the--?!"

"Is it raining?" Matt asked, leaning forward a bit, only to be pelted in the face. "Oh, yes it is." Just as the words left his mouth, the rain began coming in sheets. I scrambled up off the ground with an involuntary squawk, while Matt yelped, nearly pinning me to the tree trunk under the boughs. Under the branches, the downpour missed us for the most part. I peeked up into the tree, barely able to see the heavens. "Well, that was unexpected," Matt hissed, looking evenly at me.

"Not completely," I admitted, my eyes locking with his emerald ones. "I considered it a possibility. I just didn't think it was very likely."

"Well, you were wrong." He looked up at the doors to the entrance hall. "…Do you want to wait until it dies down, or do you want to go in now?"

I peered through the torrent, biting my lower lip. "…I'd rather wait for it to lighten up…"

"All right, we'll wait."

If I thought the storm was going to ease up, I had no idea what I was getting myself into. The storm got heavier, pelting the ground with bullets of water, making the once hard ground turn into a pile of mush, mine and Matt's boots becoming buried in the mess. I was slightly disgusted by the squelching sound our feet made with every move we made, making me cringe. "Maybe we should have gone inside when we had the chance."

"I'm starting to agree with you there, Mel-mel."

I scowled at him. "Mel-mel?"

"Yeah, I just made it up." Matt smiled. "Do you mind?"

"…Well…" I shifted, running my hands up and down my arms. "…I guess not."

"Sweet." The red head stared into the downpour, looking thoughtful. "…Shall we run for it?"

"Before we're eaten by the mud? Yes." with that decided, Matt and I bolted for the door as fast as our legs would allow(not taking into affect that the ground was like a suction cup on our boots, nearly pulling mine off my feet) to the entrance hall, slamming into the door and collapsing on top of each other on the floor. We were both soaked, the fur on my jacket becoming matted and uncomfortable. Matt shook his head, water spraying everything within a foot radius, before looking at me and bursting into hysterical laughter. "What?" I yelled, wringing my hair out over my shoulder. "What are you laughing at?"

"And I thought you looked like a girl before!" He sniggered, pointing childishly. "This is sooo black mail material!"

I glared at him before looking at my reflection in the shiny tile floor. My shoulder length tresses were plastered to my face, framing it, and drops of water were cascading down my cheeks, which had taken on a rosy hue. On top of that, the coat was poofed around my neck, making me look more slender and girly than I thought I looked. I pouted, tearing my soaked jacket off my shoulders, clearly frustrated. I stopped, hearing Matt laugh again. "Huh?"

He leaned forward, moving a strand of hair that ran down the middle of my face. "I said you looked like a girl…"

"I know."

"I didn't say I didn't like it." I froze, staring at him in slight shock. He smiled slightly, his eyes softening. Delicately, he pressed his lips to mine, his eyes slipping closed. I gasped slightly, not wholly sure what was happening, before I felt warmth hit the pit of my stomach, making me sigh and close my eyes. A burning sensation spread from my lips, reaching down my spine and into the tips of my fingers and toes before bouncing back to my heart, which palpitated happily. And, as quickly as it had began…

It was over. Just like that.

My lips began to tingle as Matt pulled away from me, and I felt this innate urge to grab Matt by his goggles and snog him into oblivion, and though my hands twitched to respond, they felt like lead, and I couldn't pick them up. Instead, I grinned a bit oddly, and giggled; Matt mimicked me, and he had to help me get up. Once I had managed to stand once more, his kissed me again, this time pulling me by my jaw; I couldn't help but smile. It felt nice, too nice to be wrong.

And yes, inside, I knew it was wrong.

It wasn't long before L-chan came down the stairs, spotting us dripping all over the floor and took us up to the room, muttering something along the lines of, "catch your deaths of cold god dammit…" as he shoved us in, tossing towels. "I'm going to get a hair dryer. Change into some dry clothes before you get sick." And he left us there, dripping and slightly embarrassed.

I glanced at my bed and saw two piles of clothes: one was a pair of blue sweatpants and a plain white, long sleeved shirt. The other pile was a pair of black sweatpants, and a long sleeved, maroon and white striped shirt. I grabbed the second pile, handing it slowly to Matt, who was grinning about something. I decided to ignore it, and turned back to my pile, peeling my soaked shirt off my skin.

"You know," Matt chuckled to himself. "If you wanted to see me naked, you just had to ask."

Blood shot to my face, turning my cheeks a brilliant shade of scarlet, and I spun around, clutching my shirt to my bare chest. "For your information," I hissed, attempting to ignore the fact that we were both shirtless. "This wasn't supposed to happen. Seeing you in your birthday suit is one of the last things on my mind, and if you had any sense of decency, you would never have brought it up in the first place. Capeesh?"

Matt blinked at me before scowling. He let out an irritated "humph" before turning away from me, shoving his shirt over his sopping wet hair. "Right," he said. "Just remind me next time that you have no sense of humor."

I let out an almost valley girl-ish squawk, beating him with my shirt and leaving a nice welt on his bare back. "Nudity is **not** a joke! Especially with the stunt you just pulled--"

"Stunt?!" Matt whirled around, his face inches from mine. "You call that a stunt?!"

"You kissed me!" I yelled, getting on my tip-toes to be on even level with him.

"As if you didn't like it! Otherwise I wouldn't be here right now!" He threw his soaked shirt on the floor. "If you don't like something, don't give mixed signals!" He snatched the sweatpants off the bed before stomping out of the room, pushing passed a rather confused looking Lawliet.

Lawliet blinked at me, a hairdryer in his left hand. "Mello, what just happened?"

I shook my head. I felt my throat tighten, and the backs of my eyes began to tingle. I stared at Matt's wadded up shirt in a sopping pile on the floor. I turned away, pulling my shirt on without a word. I felt like shit. I just ruined possibly the best thing ever, and I seriously doubted Matt would speak to me ever again. "Maybe he's right…" I whispered to myself, catching L's attention. "Maybe I have no sense of humor…"

"Is that what happened?" Lawliet asked, still somewhat confused as he plugged in the hairdryer.

"He made a joke about me wanting to see him in the nude, and I got flustered and took it seriously." I turned to Lawliet, barely feeling the tears that had began to drip down my face. "But who in their right mind jokes about that? Especially to someone they've only really known for a day?" I sighed in frustration, wiping away the tears furiously. "I mean…"

"maybe he was a bit out of line," Lawliet admitted, sitting me down and sitting behind me to dry my hair. "But you were too by yelling at him. I say you wait a while to give both of you time to cool off, and then go talk to him about it." He clicked on the hairdryer, sending a burst of heat over my head. "Besides," he yelled over the loud **whirrrrr**, "It's not like you hate him."

I sighed, letting L-chan dry my hair. I was starting to feel a little better, but I was also starting to see what Near meant.

Dammit, I hate it when that kid is right.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next few days went by rather quickly, with me mostly staying in my room as much as possible, avoiding everyone and everything. I didn't particularly want to talk to anybody, though Lawliet was pretty bound and determined to get me out of bed. Not like I did or anything. After a while, he gave up completely. Good. I was getting sick of it.

But since he HAD given up, I knew he was up to something. It's not like L-chan to give up on something so easily. He just doesn't do that. So, when I heard our door open around two in the after noon on day three, I sat up and turned to give L a piece of my mind…

Only it wasn't L.

I gapped for a moment, stammering slightly as Matt smiled at me, tucking an unlit cancer-stick behind his ear and walking over, sitting on the bed beside me. "How are you doing, Mel-mel?"

I tried to say something, but all that come out was a small, "ggrgh" sound, and in all honesty, I'm not sure what that was supposed to mean. But he just smiled, and I turned away, hiding the blush I felt creeping up my cheeks. I swallowed hard, turning back to him, attempting to find my voice. "Peachy," I squawked, immediately hating myself: for one, I literally DID squawk, and for two…"Peachy"? Where the hell did that come from? "I'm uh…I'm great, I'm fine, I'm…yeah…" I smiled, embarrassed at my blathering.

Matt chuckled a bit, smiling broadly. "You mad at me or something?"

I blinked furiously, slightly confused. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"You haven't come to see me in three days."

I glanced down, slightly ashamed. "…I thought…"

He cocked his head to the side cutely, trying determinedly to look me in the eye. "You thought what?"

I glanced over nervously, my eyes locking with his emerald orbs. "…I thought you were mad…and most likely hated me…"

Matt stared for a minute before bursting into uncontrollable laughter. "Me? Hate you, or anyone for that matter?" He giggled a little more before glancing at me. "I can honestly say, I can never remember hating ANYONE…"

"Oh…" I fiddled with the comforter for a moment, feeling foolish. "So, uh…you're not mad at me?" I glanced up nervously, peering through my bangs at him. He smiled softly and shook his head. "so…we're still friends?"

"Of course we are," Matt said, pulling me into a suffocating bear hug. "Did you really think I was going to hold something that juvenile against you?"

I felt a vein pulse in my forehead, and I glared at him. "Are you calling me juvenile?"

Matt giggled a bit, releasing me and rubbing the back of his head. "No?"

"Better not have…"

He tucked his hands in his lap, leaning toward me. "So? Do you forgive me? For what happened the other day?"

I looked away, hiding the rouge that crept up my cheeks. "Yeah, I guess."

"Hee hee, good." He kind of cocked his head to the side. "It's funny, you know? Near made it sound like you were a complete jack ass."

I heard a low growl in my throat, which made Matt meep a bit, and I turned to him, getting inches away from his face, my jaw clenched tightly. "What did that little brat say?"

"uh…nothing?" the red head muttered, giggling nervously.

I stared blankly at him. "You just said he made it sound like I was a jack ass. Plus, you're a really bad liar."

"Oh…right…"

"so?" I shifted onto my knees and leaned toward the red head. "What did Near say?"

Matt shrugged awkwardly, shifting uncomfortably. "Well, nothing in particular, per say…just…stuff."

"stuff?" I mimicked. "what kind of 'stuff'?"

"Well, you know…" He shrugged, looking at me. "stuff."

I waved my hand in a circular motion, egging him on. "Like?"

Matt sighed, running a hand through cinnamon tresses. I think it was finally starting to click that "stuff" wasn't a valid answer. He seemed to hum and hah at deciding how best to answer my repeated questioning, before finally groaning in defeat. "stuff," he said slowly. I was about to growl and protest some more when he continued. "Like…that you don't make friends…because you don't like getting close to people…that it wouldn't pay off anyway. And that, if people try to be your friend, you blow them off. A lot." He looked up at me shyly. "remember, I didn't say it…"

I huffed a bit, folding my arms over my chest in a pure sign of distaste. I eyed him curiously. "…you didn't believe that little punk, did you?"

"I'm here, aren't I?"

I smiled a bit. "…yeah…"

Matt smiled back. "Just remember that I'm always here. Always and forever."

_That was six years ago._

* * *

**I hate how short this is!! cries I had a total brain explosion during this cahpter, and I couldn't think of anything! I've had a lot of things going on personally, and new fic ideas. I'm not giving up on this though. Next chapter is going to be the Matt and Mello as we know them--mello being laether-wearing and Matt being…well, matt. **


End file.
